Ultraman Ganger (Series)
Ultraman Ganger is a series about the hero of the same name. Premise An alien invader known as Lishra comes to destroy an alternate version of Earth. The Land Of Light quickly gets word of his plans, and sends an ultra to stop him. He builds a group of robots known as the Imitation Ultra Brothers, machines that can transform android versions of the ultra's host to the ultra them self. Lishra created them to ruin the reputations of the ultras before any can get there with the leader being Ultraman Ganger. Lishra test the IUBs on the planet of an innocent alien race. Through this, Ganger gains intelligence and a moral basis, knowing it was wrong to do such a thing. He flees to the alternate Earth to protect it from Lishra who isn't deterred and sends Imitation Ultraman after him. Episodes and Specials Episodes #Arrival of The Machine #Unlike The Others #Unstoppable #The Mysterious Ultra #From Hell He Came #Fake! Ganger Vs. Etale #Almost Friends #Fighting Alongside Each Other #Brothers in Arms #The Devil's Due #Strange Lover #Ganger's Mind Invaded #Jack's Defeat! #Two Androids? Specials TBA Characters Ultras *Ultraman Ganger *Ultraman Etale Aliens *Lishra *Alien Salome Fogger AAIPT (Anti-Alien Invasion Prevention Team) TBA Kaiju/ Seijin Appearances Main Series Android Ultra Brothers *Android Ultraman (Ep 1 - 2) **Ultraman **Shin Hayata *Android Ultraseven (Ep 3 - 7) **Ultraseven **Dan Moroboshi *Android Ultraman Jack (Ep 8 - 13) **Jack **Hideki Goh *Android Ultraman Ace (Ep 14 - 23) **Ace **Seiji Hokuto **Yuko Minami *Android Ultraman 80 (Ep 14 - 24) **80 **Takeshi Yamato *Android Ultraman Taro (Ep 27) **Taro **Kotaro Higashi *Android Ultraman Leo (Ep 27) **Leo **Gen Ohtori *Android Astra (Ep 27) *Astral Leonidos *Android Father Of Ultra (Ep 33 - 35) Good *Alien Sran Rime (Ep 1 - 35 *Zandrias (Ep 11, 22) **Zandrias Child ***Zandrias Child "Rose" **Zandrias Mother **Zandrias Father Evil *Lishra (Main Antagonist) *Sirvala (Ep 1) *Alien Pedan (Ep 3) *King Joe Silver (Ep 3) *Alien Bira Zootan (Ep 4) *Bemstar (Ep 4) *Aron (Ep 6) *Alien Babarue Blubba (Ep 6) *Alien Salome Fogger (Ep 8 - 12) *Satram (Ep 8) *Red King (Ep 9) *Black King (Ep 9) *Zoa Muruchi Revenger (Ep 10) *Alien Mates Ogrip (Ep 10) *Primious Virus (Ep 12 - 13) **Ultraman Ganger Control (Ep 12) **Mecha Gomora Control (Ep 12 - 13) *Iron Rocks Handfish *Alien Mimy *Alien Muzan Hunting Party **Normal ***Zanix ***Lycan ***Weorx **Master ***Pilegra *Gigarrioux *Alien Cool *Alien Raybeak *Demagorg *Peginera *Angross *Alien Argo *Bios *Plooma *Alien Godley *Alien Kisaragi **Small **Onibanba *Gyurunba *Ultratamarion (Ep 33 - 35) Neutral *Sakunaoi (Ep 5) *Zakira (Ep 11) *Todora **Normal **Storm Todora? *Ghostron *Wolf Chem Ultraman Ganger The Movie: The Ultraman of Metal *Ligax **Soldiers **Infectors **Queen **Alien Sran Rime **Zandrias "Rose" Unconfirmed *Zelganoid Upgraded *Majaba *Flygler *Space Cats Trivia *Ganger's name comes from the second half of the word "Doppelganger". *Etale's name comes from turning the word "Late" and adding an extra E. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:W.I.P. Category:On Hiatus Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultraman Ganger